YMAG-X7F Gells-Ghe
The YMAG-X7F Gells-Ghe 'is a prototype large-scale mobile armor developed for the Atlantic Federation. Technology & Combat Characteristics In CE 75, the Atlantic Federation begins to move away from humanoid mobile suits and back towards mobile armors as frontline units. The first evidence of this is with the 'TSX-MA24F Chaos, though it is soon followed by the much larger Zamza-Zah as well as the Gells-Ghe. Designed for ground combat, the Gells-Ghe has a spider-like lower body with eight retractable legs. On top of this is a modified Strike Dagger torso holding a pair of beam rifles. Like the Zamza-Zah, the Gells-Ghe is operated by a crew of three: A pilot, a gunner, and a third operator who is responsible for controlling the Gells-Ghe's Positron Reflector shield, an energy shielding system loosely based on the Eurasian Federation's lightwave-barrier technology, which is capable of deflecting any beam cannon - even, as its name indicates, a positron cannon - the most powerful such weapon in existence - as well as most shell-firing artillery. Unlike the Zamza-Zah, whose reflectors were mounted on its back, the Gells-Ghe's reflectors are mounted to its front, one at the bottom of its main body and the other two on the shoulders of its mobile suit torso. Though designed primarily for ground combat, the Gells-Ghe is able to fly in Earth's atmosphere, although its maneuverability is low. In addition to the two beam rifles, the Gells-Ghe is also armed with two beam cannons, a pair of CIWS guns and a dual-barreled, rear-facing anti-aircraft cannon Armaments ;*75mm "Igelstellung" CIWS x2 :To defend itself against incoming missiles, a pair of 75mm "Igelstellung" CIWS are equipped to the Gells-Ghe, mounted in the head. ;*GMA628 60mm Beam Cannon x2 :A pair of beam cannons, with one mounted atop each of its front legs. Because in flight mode the legs are retracted underneath the Gells-Ghe, this weapon cannot be used in that mode. ;*Mk61 Dual 125mm Smoothbore Cannon :Facing to the rear and mounted atop the Gells-Ghe's main body, this is a large-bore anti-aircraft cannon designed to protect the Gells-Ghe from any attacks from behind ;*M7045/F 57mm Beam Rifle x2 :An improved version of the Strike Dagger beam rifle, the upper torso holds one of these in each hand. History When the Bloody Valentine War ended, more than half of the Earth Alliance's military strength had been annihilated. In the following years, the Atlantic Federation began to work towards rebuilding its lost military might, and they contract this out to the Alliance's largest weapons manufacturers. Over the intervening years, a number of mobile suits are developed, beginning with the GAT-04 Windam. In addition to this, the two manufacturers begin work on more powerful prototype units. After producing the TSX-MA24F Chaos 'in conjunction with rival NDI, Adukarv Mechano-Industries chose to move away from mobile suits and continue with the production of powerful new mobile armors. The first of these, the 'YMAF-X6BD Zamza-Zah, was soon followed by a new unit specializing in ground combat, the YMAG-X7F Gells Ghe. Like the Zamza-Zah, it is operated by a crew of three and is equipped with a "Schneid Schutz" SX1021 positron reflector shield that can deflect nearly any attack. The mobile armor has an insect-like main body with eight retractable legs, and on top of this body is a modified GAT-01 Strike Dagger torso. Though not so massive as the Zamza-Zah, it is nonetheless significantly larger than an ordinary mobile suit, and the refined placement of its positron reflector generators means that it is able to counterattack after using its reflector more effectively than the Zamza-Zah could. A single prototype is produced and deployed to defend the Lohengrin Gate, an Atlantic Federation-controlled outpost in the Gulnahan Ravine in Eurasia. A first attack by ZAFT, composed of ships belonging to the Ruddle Team staged out of the nearby ZAFT base at Mahamul and supported by Heine Westenfluss and the Hawkins Team, is foiled by the Gells-Ghe, which destroys half the attacking ships and forces the rest to withdraw. A second attack, spearheaded by the [[LHM-BB01 Minerva|LHM-BB01 Minerva]] and following a strategy devised by Athrun Zala, would prove more successful. While Shinn Asuka's Impulse Gundam attacks and destroys the outpost's positron cannon, the Gells-Ghe itself is directly engaged and defeated by Athrun in the Saviour Gundam. Additional Gells-Ghe units are fielded in a number of battles throughout the Second Junius War, all of which are destroyed. After the war ends, no further units of this type are produced. Trivia * The Gells-Ghe greatly resembles the Driders of R.A. Salvatore's Forgotten Realms novels, a centaur-like creature with a humanoid(specifically, a drow) upper torso and a spider-like lower body. Category:Mobile Armor Category:Earth Alliance